We have studied two Cystic Fibrosis patients taking open label phenylbutyrate for 1 month. Both nasal potential difference and mucociliary clearance improved during therapy. We will proceed with the double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled crossover trial in 10 Cystic Fibrosis patients, beginning in 7/99.